Destiny, Book One, Age Twelve
by FirstBear777
Summary: Destiny Ambrosia Nikos-Idol come to camp in 2012, right after all the danger is over. She feels left out, until more danger arises and she must defeat it, with the help of friends of course.
1. I Should Introduce Myself

**My only disclaimer for this story: Me no own PJO. Go bother someone else**

Destiny Ambrosia Nikos-Idol, better known as Dani, better known as me, whipped past a sign congratulating the class of 2012. I couldn't actually read the sign, but what else would a giant banner read? Technically, I wasn't supossed to be here, but who exactly was allowed in a high school at two in the morning? It was the first day (night?) of summer after all, but still I was technically trespassing.

The only reason I was here was because my best friend of three years, Reed York, had left me a note saying to meet him in the high school gym ASAP. Apparently ASAP meant two am for me, because my dad hadn't gone to bed until exactly one thirty am. It was torture waiting for Dad to fall asleep. Having ADD is not really the best if you need to have patience. I then had to wait until he was asleep before exiting through her bedroom window on the first floor.

I ran through the building, coming to a stop outside the doors. Opening them quietly, I heard Reed talking to someone.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean, some campers went missing just a month ago" I muffled a shout when I heard someone answer. Reed said he'd be alone!

"Yes. They were all found. You can bring her to camp" Camp? What camp? I turned the corner around the bleachers to see Reed swipe a hand through a rainbow and turn off a flashlight. The ground near his feet was soaking wet.

"You wanted to see me?" I called out. Reed gave a sigh of relief. He pulled on a hat, his Hoosiers cap that he wore everywhere.

"There you are. I wanted to tell you something."

"And you waited until now for this? Why not at school?"

"It's not exactly something I can tell you in a couple short sentences."

"Spit it out already! I don't have a lot of time. My dad gets up in a couple hours." I said, checking the clock on the wall.

"It's better if I show you." He touched the waistband of his pants, and dropped the crutches he'd been using since I met him. He had some form of muscle dystrophy, and he could only walk with a limp. I covered my eyes.

"Geez Reed, if I wanted to see your boxers, I would've asked." I said, laughing. He uncovered my eyes. I actually let out a scream. Where his legs should've been, he had fur. Where his feet should've been, there were hooves. He covered my mouth, and started explaining.

"Sorry for not telling you, but I'm a satyr." He said calmly. I gaped. Then snapped my mouth closed.

"Guess that explains the muscle dystrophy." I said, trying to remain calm.

"I have to take you to camp. Everything will be explained there."

"Why didn't you take me there previously? And why am I going there?" I asked, curious as I was.

"A couple things. War, two of them, and dangerous prophecies. You're going because your special. Everything will be explained at camp." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh."

"The party from camp to pick us up is arriving tomorrow. If I were you, I'd pack my most prized possessions." I nodded mutely.

"Bye. See you tomorrow, or today I guess." He sighed and pulled up his pants, just before walking out. I stared after him for a couple seconds before sprinting back to my house.

* * *

I looked over my bag. It had a couple sets of clothes and toiletries, as well as my iPod (the music playing type, not the gaming device), five hundred dollars cash (I was loaded. Blame my dad.), earbuds, and my amulet that I owned since I was born.

Dad was snoring on the couch. Though it was a Monday, it was his day off. I quietly sneaked past him, dropping the letter. The letter just told him I was going to camp and he could send a letter if he wanted. The address Reed had given me was listed at the bottom.

I sneaked all the way to the gym, where Reed said he'd meet me.

"Ready?" Called out Reed from the outside of the gym.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Look to the sky." I looked, and saw large shape hurtling toward us. I looked closer and almost fainted. It was a chariot, pulled by two winged horses and led by a girl with pale skin and black hair.

She pulled to a stop in front of us.

"My name's Azure. Hop on."

Feeling slightly faint, I climbed in to the chariot. With a single word to the Pegasi, we shot of eastward, far away from my hometown of Indianapolis, Indiana.

* * *

To say we were going fast is an understatement. I dicked down to avoid my face peeling of. Reed took one look at the ground and started heaving off the back of the chariot. Azure, meanwhile had no such qualms. She stood strong, and she looked powerful, I guess like a demigod should be.

It seemed like a long time before we slowed down. We bumped into the ground. I finally stood up. We were surrounded by a ring of campers and satyrs, all of them wearing a shirt that read "Camp-Half Blood" with a picture of a peagasus below it. It looked cool, but I was more interested in the fact that I could read it.

Azure hopped off the chariot. Motioning to everyone, she spoke.

"This is Destiny Nikos-Idol. She is unclaimed. Anything to add, Destiny?" She looked my way.

"Ummm... I play basketball?" I said. A group of blonde kids to my right whooped.

"She might be an Apollo kid!" Yelled one.

"Considering I can't sing, I don't think so." I said. I was taking this all in stride, but what did it mean, be an Apollo kid? One kid, obviously the leader of the blonde kids spoke up.

"I can't sing either. I'm a healer."

"Never had an interest in being a doctor." I shrugged. Azure interrupted our conversation.

"Will, as interesting as this is, don't you have to study for college?" The blonde, Will, muttered something under his breath and walked to a dark, foreboding cabin.

"That's his boyfriend Nico's cabin. He spends all his free time in there." I nodded.A different blonde kid spoke up, but instead of having brown or blue eyes like the Apollo kids, this one had grey, searching eyes.

"Her last name is Nikos-Idol, right? Nikos is a different Greek word for Victory. What if she's Nike's kid?" A murmur of agreement swept through the crowd. Suddenly, everyone was bathed in a silver glow.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I looked up to see the fading image of wings with a shield in the middle. A centaur broke through the group before kneeling. The other kids kneeled to.

"Hail, Destiny Nikos-Idol, Daughter of Nike, Goddess of Victory." I felt a leaf crown appear on my head.

"That settles it." Said Reed. "She's blessed you with victorious Laurel Crown. That only happens to her favorite children."

"Children, plural?" I asked, before fainting from all the excitement into Reed's arms.


	2. I Sleep Away my First Day of Camp

I woke up in a bottom bunk. I stared confusedly at the bunk before remembering that I was at a camp for children of the Greek gods. Apparently I was Nike's kid. I sat up. Then I blushed. I just fainted in front of the whole camp! I walked outside, to see Azure and Reed talking by a big pavilion, where other kids were eating. I noticed,I'd been out for a couple hours. It was already sunset.

Azure rushed up to me.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just embarrassed." I said. I walked into the pavilion, and then to a bench that was under a banner with the same sign as the one that appeared over my head. Azure walked over to a super colorful table. I sat down on my bench. There were seven girls, two of which were identical, and four boys.

"Hi." I said. "I'm-"

"The newbie." Said one of the boys. One of the identical girls (I assumed they were twins) spoke.

"I'm Holly Victor and this is my _loser_ twin Laurel. We're the co-counselors for Cabin 17. Mom's cabin." The other twin, Laurel, spoke up.

"The only thing I'm a loser about is betting against the Tyche cabin. But then again, no one beats them in a bet." Suddenly the two were in an argument about who was better. Another boy, who was sitting next to them, moved away. He turned to me. His bronze skin glowed in the torchlight.

"I'm Lance Yafuz. I'm sixteen. Welcome to the Nike cabin." The girl I sat next to spoke.

"I'm Nikki Zege." She shook her close-cropped hair out of her eyes. "Don't try to beat me in Soccer, Lacrosse, or Volleyball." She ticked of her fingers as she listed the sports. The boy who had called me a newbie rolled his eyes.

"Nikki, I beat you in Volleyball just yesterday." Then he turned to me. "I'm Jack Owens. Welcome to the family." He gestured to the rest of the table. The other six kids just ate in silence. Guess they weren't excited for a new sibling.

"Do you think it's an inappropriate time to sing 'We Are Family'?" I asked. Lance cracked up. Nikki just groaned. Another girl, who was much closer in age to me than anyone else, actually choked on her food before falling out of her seat in laughter. She introduced herself as Amy. She didn't have a last name. Apparently she had been shipped off to an orphanage in Manhattan before she could walk. She was one of the new year-rounders, along with the Victor twins. Amy had only arrived just a week ago.

After dinner, we all shuffled out of the pavilion. Being the youngest, I felt very small. Most of my siblings were conceived in the 1996 Atlanta Olympics, so they were mostly around, fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen. I was born in 1999, so I was a bit younger.

Holly and Laurel both pointed to the bunk I had woken up in a couple minutes ago. Holly spoke first.

"This is where-"

"You sleep."

"Feel free to-"

"Decorate the trunk-"

"With your sport." I looked to the foot of the bed where I noticed two trunks, one unadorned, and one covered in pictures, of basketballs, the Knicks symbol, and a large letter 'A'. I heard Amy squeal behind me.

"Bunkmates!" She exclaimed. I turned to her. Then she started explaining the sports.

"Everone in the Nike cabin has their sport that they constantly get better in. My sport is basketball. What about you?"

"I play basketball too." I said. She squealed again.

"Yay! Now I have someone else to play with instead of the Apollo Cabin."

"Apollo Cabin?" I asked.

"Yeah. They specialize in long-range weapons. Bows and arrows, grenades, basketballs."

"Oh." I said. Suddenly Laurel yelled.

"Lights out!" She called. The room went pitch. I felt my way to my bunk before falling asleep.

* * *

 _It is dark all around me. I feel around. Suddenly, A light flicks in in a girl's hand. She's holding a lighter. I don't recognize her. She grins at me._

 _"Never leave home without one." She tosses the lighter to me and ties up her orange hair in a messy ponytail. She has a tool belt around her waist. A child of Hephaestus, maybe. She creeped up to a door I hadn't seen._

 _"Are you one-hundred percent sure you've got this? You're not a child of Mercury" said a voice I didn't recognize. A girl with brown hair and a sword hanging off her belt stepped next to me._

 _"She's got this." Said a voice behind me. Azure?_

 _"Let's hope so" Was that's Amy? I couldn't see either of their faces in the low light. The girl with the orange hair touched the door. We were all thrown back by an unseen force._

 _"Y'all are stupid for godlings. You fell right into a monster trap." said a voice. A beautiful woman peered over my with an ugly smirk marring her features. She turned to an unseen companion._

 _"They'll make a good addition to the Room." She said, before back handing me so hard I blacked out._

I woke up with a start. My gods was that vivid. A rolled out of bed, landing with a small thunk the ground. I groaned, then turned over to see Jack tying his shoelaces. He gave a start when he saw me.

"Normally I'm the only one awake at this hour." He whispered to me, helping me sit up. "I go for a run every morning to improve my running skills. I nodded. Track must be his sport. He opened the door, then closed it quietly. I could hear birds chirping. I changed, grabbed my iPod, and went out the door. I headed to the Basketball court to practice a bit with Beyoncé' "Single Ladies" blasting.

Someone took my headphones out. I whirled to see Amy.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, I passed the ball to her before a scream rang out from the big pine tree on the hill. Me and Amy took one look at each other before sprinting towards the sound.

 **To Zekticc: I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for your opinion. On a different note, next time you want to be mean to someone, correct your grammar so that it actually means something. And don't do a guest review. Now everyone else knows that your an evil bastard that can't keep their opinion to their self. Also I know I suck at writing, that why I write. To get better, duh!**

 **Now that I'm actually in my note, and not focusing on the bitch that wrote a mean review, Cliffie! Sorry. But I can't seem to end chapters without one.**

 **See you next time! Peace!**


	3. I Ring a Bell (Oooh Look! An Angel!)

Amy and I sprinted toward the sound. We reached the top of the hill. The scream had been Azure's, and the cause was a red-haired lady who looked college-age with glowing green eyes. She was shaking Azure, making no noise, but shaking her.

"That's Rachel. Our Oracle." Amy whispered to me. "But normally she makes a prophecy, and isn't silent."

We walked closer to the two. Rachel turned to us.

" _You._ " She hissed in a raspy voice. She let go of Azure and grabbed me.

" _Five females of the gods_

 _Shall be lead by the Destiny of Demigods._

 _Youth, Color, Victory twice and Ember_

 _Shall finish before the month of September_

 _North, South, East, West,_

 _The gods are in uproar, you must pass the test_ "

She let go and slumped to the ground. Amy caught her before she hit her head. Rachel sat up.

"What did I say?" She asked in a voice completely different from the one she used to speak the prophecy. We told her the story, including the shaking of Azure. She thought of a minute.

"I have two thoughts about this. One, Azure is included in your quest. She must be 'Color'. The other thing is you'll be able to make it back in time for school."

I had a thought.

"Rachel, if you had a dream including five girls, would those be the members of this quest?"

She nodded. "I'd assume so. Why?"

"I had a dream."

Amy spoke up. "I had a dream too. Did it include two girls we've never seen?"

I nodded. "Yeah, One with orange hair and one with brown hair." Azure furrowed her brow.

Rachel thought again.

"I think the orange-haired one is referring to a child or descendant of Vulcan, because 'Ember' and because no Hephaestus kid has orange hair currently."

I stared in disbelief. "You're telling me there are Romans as well?" I asked.

"Yeah. Camp Jupiter." Azure said. "The current Ambassadors are due to leave in a couple days. You could go with them to find 'Youth' and 'Ember'"

"What makes you think 'Youth' is a Roman?" I asked.

"I had a dream too, duh. The brown-haired girl wielded a Roman gladius. She is likely a Roman. Besides, I could recognize any of the Hebe kids, and she's not one of them. I've never been to Camp Jupiter, so I don't know about them. It's also none of the ambassadors"

Rachel nodded. "I'll ask Chiron if you guys can go. Although," she added in an undertone, "I'll arrange for you two go anyway."

I hugged Rachel. "Thank you!"

She laughed. "Go on a head to breakfast now, you have a busy day." Azure, Amy, and I walked toward the pavilion. I thought I heard Rachel mutter, "True sung." But it may have been "Too young" or... oh.

We reached the dining pavilion, where Amy and I split from Azure, heading to our tables. I saw Rachel walk in a say a few words to Chiron. He nodded.

After breakfast, in which during my sacrifice I prayed to my mom and Tyche for good luck, Rachel came up to me.

"Come on Destiny. We need to have you outfitted with a weapon."

"For the quest?"

"For the quest."

"Also, please, call me Dani. And where are we going?"

"The forges. Where the Hephaestus kids will get you a weapon. Or weapons."

"What's your weapon?" I asked. She fingered a blue plastic hairbrush stuffed in her waistband.

"My hairbrush."

"Does it turn into something?"

"No. But I did hit Kronos in the eye with it once."

My eyes widened. "Really?" I knew who Kronos was, and he was _insane_. I mean, who in their right mind eats their kids?

"Really. Hey look! We're here!"

I could here loud banging and the occasional curse coming from the area. A group of kids, about five of them or so, were working on projects. I rang a bell hanging outside for no apparent reason. A mini-centaur ran past us, shooting mini arrows and yelling "Die! Die!" A kid ran past us.

"Almost two years and I _still_ can't get it to work!" He cried, before smashing it with a hammer.

"Try messing with it's eyes. It might see everything as what its trying to kill." I said. The kid picked up the smashed centaur.

"Hmmmmm..." he said. He sprinted to a station. Rachel looked at me.

"We sure you're not a Hephaestus kid?" She asked.

"No. Definitely a Nike kid." I said.

A boy with dark brown hair came up to us.

"Whatd'ya need, Rach?" He asked.

"Jake, this is Destiny. Destiny, this is Jake Mason, acting Head Counselor of Cabin Nine until Leo gets back."

" _Please_ call me Dani. Also, who is Leo?" The boy, Jake, answered.

"Leo Valdez. One of the Seven of the Prophecy, killer of Gaea, all around cool kid." He said. I nodded. I didn't know what the "Seven of the Prophecy" meant, but those questions could wait.

"Rachel said you could make me a weapon." I said.

"Why do you need another weapon? You already have one." He said.

"I do?" I asked. He pointed to my amulet.

"That's a weapon if I ever saw one. Nike's symbol crossed with daggers. They must be twin daggers." I looked at my amulet. It was a pair of wings with daggers crossing them. It was Nike's symbol, without the shield. I never thought about it.

"How do I activate it?" I asked.

"You probably tear it off or touch it. Go on, try it!" Said Jake. Disbelievingly. I reached up my hand to my amulet. I touched one of the daggers. It appeared in my hand, and he symbol disappeared off the amulet, leaving one dagger and two wings. His eyes widened.

"I have an idea about the wings... can you kiss the wings for me?" He asked. I stared at him with incredulity, but I kissed the wings. Immediately, two wings formed on my back, fusing to the inside of my shoulder blades and ripping the fabric of my new Camp Half-Blood shirt. Everyone stopped in their work to stare.

"Go back to work! Nothing to see here!" Yelled Jake. Not wanting punishment, the kids turned back to their work. He turned back to me.

"Wow." Was all he said. Rachel seemed to have been struck speechless. I made the other dagger go into my hand, leaving a black amulet. The wings were glittery gold, which matched my dark skin tone, but the bottom feathers were dark navy blue. I recognized the two colors as the Indiana state colors. I was born in Indiana, so that made sense.

"You have been blessed by Nike" said Rachel.

"Really? Cool!" I said.

"It started when you became a favorite. You know, when the Laurel Crown appeared on your head."

I glanced at the daggers. One read Μύγα (Myga or Meega), or fly. The other read Κορώνα (Stemma) or crown. Aptly named, in my opinion. I touched the tips of the daggers to the amulet. They disappeared into the amulet. Then I kissed the amulet. My wings disappeared and the holes in my shirt magically closed up.

"D'you think you could fly in those?" Asked Jake.

"No Jake, their for show. _Of course_ I can fly with those." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Just a feeling." I said.

"What's my first activity?" I asked Rachel.

"You have cabin inspection ." She said.

"Cool. Let's go!" I exclaimed.

 **How's that for a chapter? About the wings, I thought it would be cool. You know, something OP to make her cool. Don't worry, Dani is not a Mary-Sue. Until next time! Peace!**


	4. I Go To Camp Jupiter with Azure and Amy

Chiron had thankfully let us go, so now Azure, Amy, and I were standing by the portal waiting for the ambassadors. As a gift to the Demigods, Trivia/Hecate and Mercury/Hermes had created a portal so that travel between camps was easier ( **A/N Hermes because travel and Hecate because magic** ).

The Roman ambassadors walked up. Every six months, five Greek and five Roman demigods switched camps. This was the agreement. This was the first group, and the next group would be coming in in a couple hours. It was ivy open to members of the legion with three stripes or members of camp with three beads.

Azure had three beads, so I guess she could've gone. Amy and I had no beads, they were given at the end of summer. We did have leather necklaces, though, which I had switched the amulet onto. No one but Rachel, Jake, and three Hephaestus kids knew about the wings. I was going to show Amy and Azure, but I didn't get a chance, because suddenly the three of us were getting a lot of training.

Amy had a broadsword and Azure had a whip. Amy had gotten to name her weapon, which I thought was unfair, but then again, I also didn't have to carve in the name myself, which Amy had to do. Amy had named her broadsword "θα νικήσω" or "Tha Nikiso" which apparently means "I Will Win". I had rolled my eyes when I heard that. Typical Nike child. Azure hadn't named her whip, but had colored the handle in rainbow, in honor of her mother.

I pulled out of my thoughts when the leader of the Roman Ambassadors, a boy whose name escapes me, started talking.

"We all ready? Weapons, clothes, pets?" I raised my eyebrow at the last one until a dog shot past us into the arms of another Roman.

"Yep!" Exclaimed Amy.

"Let's go." Said the leader. He stepped through the black rectangle. Then two more guys, and the other two girls.

"Ready?" I said to the other two.

"I better be." Said Amy.

"Let's go." Said Azure.

I turned to look at the camp I'd been living in for less than four days. It already felt like home. When I turned around, Azure and Amy had gone through. I took a breath and stepped through.

* * *

My first thought was _Wow_. We were standing near a giant temple I immediately assumed was Zeus-Sorry, _Jupiter's_ temple, around me I could see a couple people going in and out, and others going in me out of temples around me. Standing in front of us were the praetors of New Rome. I recognized it by the purple cloak. One of the Roman Ambassadors had told me to be respectful to anyone in a purple cloak, because they were praetors.

But these were also war heros. Frank Zhang and Reyna... I didn't know her last name because she didn't share it with many people. You hear lots of stories at camp, and since Azure was my friend, and she was in both wars, she told me all about the seven, and Leo's rebirth and his quest with Apollo-ehem _Lester_ (oh my gods that was a funny name.), that they were still on.

Frank held out a hand.

"I'm Frank Zhang. Praetor of New Rome. I hear your on a quest?" I nodded

"Yeah, we also need two Romans. I child of Hebe and a child if Hephaestus." He looked confused for a second. Azure jabbed me in the ribs.

"She means _Juventas_ and _Vulcan_." She said. Right. The whole Roman thing is a little confusing.

"Of course." Said Reyna. She frowned. "Since we don't bunk by parent, you're going to have to wait until dinner so we can make the announcement about your quest."

I nodded. "Sounds great to me. Where should we put our stuff?"

"In the Greek guest houses. The ambassadors are leaving soon anyway." Said Reyna.

"Aren't new ones coming?" Azure asked.

"Not for a few days. Reyna, Chiron, and I agreed to let the camps stay fully Greek and fully Roman for a few days so that everyone relaxes before sending in the next wave."

I nodded again. "Where are the Greek guest houses?" I asked.

"Next to the Fofth Cohort Barracks." Said Frank. "I'll take you there."

"You just want to see your girlfriend!" Exclaimed Reyna.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course not. Go see your girlfriend." She said, shaking her head in laughter. She walked off, to what I assumed were praetor-ly duties.

"Right this way." Said Frank. Motioning us to follow him.

Many minutes later, we stood in front of the fifth cohort.

"One minutes guys." He said. He ran in, stubbing his toe on the way in. He cursed in Latin for a second, then disappeared inside the barracks. Not a minute later, he came back out holding the hand of a chocolate-skinned, golden-eyed girl. Hazel Levesque. Another one of the Seven.

"Hello." She said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Hazel. You guys must be Destiny, Amy, and Azure."

I took her hand. "Please call me Dani."

She shook my hand and then shook Amy's. "I'm Amy" said Amy.

"And that makes me Azure." Azure said, shaking Hazel's hand as well. Hazel turned to Frank.

"Have you showed them the Greek Guest House yet?"

"I was about to, but I had to see my beautiful girlfriend." He said kissing her fingers. Azure sighed, then slapped herself.

"You guys make me look like an Aphrodite kid!" She said, pointing a finger accusingly as Frank and Hazel. They laughed.

"I've been told we're adorable." Said Frank. Hazel blushed.

"On to the guest house?" She asked. We nodded.

"Okay then."

* * *

Finally, _finally_ , it was dinner I had bored myself to death blasting Adele, Beyoncé, and Destiny's Child for three hours until Azure suggested we spar.

That had kept us busy until dinner. We were drenched in sweat, and the standings were Azure:34, Amy:5, Dani:1. To be fair, Amure had been at camp much longer than Amy or I, and Amy had been at camp longer than me.

The Mess wasn't very far from the guest house (we had sparred in there, which better than asking a camper where the training Arena was)

We sat down at the guest table and whispers broke out among the cohorts. Everyone knew the next five Greeks weren't due for a couple of days. And besides, there were three of us, rather than five. I saw five kids holding up giant staffs, which I knew to be standards of the cohorts

"Cohorts!" Called out Reyna. The whispers stopped. Frank picked up from Reyna.

"Today we have guests. Amy, Destiny, and Azure of the Greeks. They are here on a quest, and need two Roman soldiers. Destiny?"

"Dani. It's Dani." I muttered under my breath. I stood up and looked towards the Cohorts. Two-hundred, maybe three-hundred pairs of eyes looked at me. I cleared my throat.

"Three days ago, our Oracle, Rachel Dare, gave a prophecy. It goes like this:

Five females of the gods/Shall be lead by the Destiny of Demigods/Youth, Color, Victory twice and Ember/Shall finish before the month of September/North, South, East, West,/The Gods are in uproar, you must pass the test.

We have here two children of Nike, or Victoria as she is called here. Myself and Amy. We also have a child of Iris, or Arcus. We all had a dream about the two other girls in our quest, and we took them each to be a child of Juventas and Vulcan respectively."

Amy picked up from where I left off to sip water.

"Is there a child or legacy of Vulcan with orange hair and green eyes?"

Azure also picked up.

"Is there a child or legacy of Juventas with brown hair and brown eyes? Who wields a _gladius_?"

Two girls, one from the third cohort, and one from the fourth, raised their hands.

 **Oooooooh! Cliffie! This is the longest chapter I have written for any story. Did any of you catch my Kane Chronicles reference? Actually, it's more of a reference to the graphic novel. I'll tell you what it was next chapter. Until then! Peace!**


	5. I Travel in Style (RV Style)

The two girls walked slowly to the front. They were literally the girls of my dreams. The one coming from the Third Cohort was the Juventas legacy/kid. She had longish brown hair and soft brown eyes. The kind image was ruined by a scar running from the left side of her lips to her collarbone. She had a sword, which I know knew to be a roman _gladius_ , strapped to her waist.

The other girl, coming from the Fourth Cohort, had her orange hair tied in a bandanna, reminding me of Nyssa, and had a tool belt wrapping around her waist, and she was fingering a two or three pound hammer.

Reyna clapped her hands together.

" _Ave Romani!_ " She exclaimed.

"Ave Romani." Came the reply.

"Off to dinner with you!" Called out Frank. The cohorts dispersed and headed to the mess, leaving the seven of us standing here.

"I'm Destiny Nikos-Idol, but please call me Dani." I said, sticking out my hand to the two girls. The Juventas one was the first to take my hand. "Iliana Uthoy." She said. Her fingers were heavily calloused. But she had a light touch, like she was afraid to hurt me. The Vulcan girl took my hand. "Seraphina Fotia." She said. She also had heavily calloused fingers, but her grip was more firm.

Azure stepped forward. "Azure Douglas." She said, shaking the two girl's hands. Amy waved, but didn't shake a hand. "Amy." Was all she said. Reyna clapped her hands again.

"When do want to leave? Tomorrow is best, so we can get the guest house ready for the next round." She said.

"Preferably, I would never leave." I said giving a dry laugh. "But tomorrow will do, right guys?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't bring much anyway."

"To the mess with you!" Said Frank, ushering us to the mess. It was funny. He was like an awkward older brother, shooing us away.

* * *

I once again stood with a shouldered bag standing with Amy and Azure, waiting for Romans. Iliana, Hazel, and Frank were also standing with us. Seraphina came up to us holding five steaming cups and a wax paper bag. It was after dinner, and over the past day Azure, Amy, and I had gotten to know Seraphina and Iliana pretty well.

"Sorry. Thought we should have something for the road. Hot chocolate and muffins."

"Awesome." We all took a hot chocolate and a muffin. It was really good.

"So how are we getting where we need to go?" Asked Azure as she got into her muffin.

"Well, since the _Pax_ was destroyed, I'm not sure" said Iliana. Hazel winced on the word _Pax_.

"Yes um. We've equipped you guys with a car with unlimited gas and mileage. It is also wrapped in Mist so you won't get pulled over. Just don't crash it." Said Frank.

"What makes you think we can drive? We're only twelve and thirteen!" Exclaimed Azure.

"I can drive. I've hot wired cars, so I learned how to drive." Put in Seraphina.

"We know she can drive, that's why we gave you a car. But to be safe, we included auto-pilot." Said Frank.

The car pulled around the corner driving itself. It was a double-decker RV. We all ran inside. It held two bunk-beds with another bunk above the driver and passenger seats, a bathroom with a shower, medicine, and...other needs, a kitchenette with a small dining table, six small dressers, five connected to each bunk, and even a tv. On closer closer inspection, the kitchenette held cups and plates from Camp Half-Blood, and one of the dressers was for storing extra swords, knives, and bows and arrows.

In short, it was awesome. And crowded. And huge, come to think of it.

"I don't think even the _Pax_ was this equipped." Iliana said, gaping around.

"I call the bunk above the seats." I said.

"Top bunk" replied Iliana and Amy in unison. Azure shrugged and climbed into a bottom bunk.

"Guess that leaves me with this one." Said Seraphina, climbing into the last bunk. I climbed a small ladder to get to my bunk. I put my iPod, earbuds mortal cash, drachmas, and denarii in the top drawer of my dresser, toiletries in the middle drawer, and clothes in the bottom one. Satisfied, I put my large Hoosiers sticker on the top, marking it as mine.

Looking at the others, they had also quickly personalized their area.

"Feels like home." I said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Where are we headed?" Asked Iliana.

"It said 'North' first in the prophecy, so let's head to the northernmost region of the gods." Said Amy.

"Where might that be?" Asked Seraphina.

"I hear Boreas, god of the North Wind and Winter, is stationed in Quebec." Put in Azure.

"Quebec it is. Let's go!" Exclaimed Seraphina. She typed in 'Quebec' to a GPS installed in the RV. It started moving, and we strapped ourselves down.

"I feel like we're in a rocket ship." I said.

"Too true." Nodded Azure.

* * *

Three hours into our forty-six hour (if you didn't stop and no traffic) trip and we were bored. This was not good for five demigods of varying degrees of ADD and ADHD.

"I'm _bored_." I moaned.

"Join the club." Muttered Iliana. Seraphina was muttering to herself, fiddling with the controls.

"Look guys! This one says 'Arena'. I wonder what it does?" She pushed the button. A ladder dropped from the ceiling in the back, leading to the second floor we had, until then, been unable to access. I grabbed the ladder first and climbed up it.

"Woah."

It was the second story that was hidden by the Mist. It was only as big as the roof of the RV, but it made for better practice of sparring in enclosed spaces. It had mats and a water cooler. It also had an open roof.

 _Makes it easier for me to fly_. I thought. I kissed my amulet, walking into the arena to make space for the others. My wings appeared, ripping through my shirt and jacket.

"Woah! You have wings?" Yelled Seraphina. Forgot to mention that.

"Yeah. Came with the whole 'You're my favorite child. You're blessed! Yay!'" I said, turning around.

"Cool! I got blessed by Vulcan, so I got a magical tool belt like Leo Valdez's" she replied.

"Were we all blessed?" Said Iliana coming up the ladder. "I got blessed by my great-grandmother Juventas to be enternally youthful looking." She said.

"I would kill for that!" Exclaimed Azure, coming up the ladder behind Iliana. "All I got from Mom was color-changing hair, and eyes like a mood ring, and free IMs" To prove her point, she switched her hair from it's normal black to Camp Half-Blood orange, and back again.

Amy frowned as she came up. "You're lucky you have powers. I got blessed with prowess it basketball, but it would be better if I had a last name, instead of introducing myself as 'Amy' or 'Amy X'" she said, sighing.

"On that happy note, Anyone want to spar?" Asked Azure, the bracelet she wore on her wrist changing into her whip.

 **To Guest and Sisipho: Glad you agree and thank you so much for your kind words. It really means a lot to amateur writer like me.**


	6. I Make Some Realizations

"Do you think it would've been easier to teleport to Camp Half-Blood then drive to Quebec?" Asked Iliana as we sat down, resting. We had just been sparring for the last six hours. It was three in the morning and We had done one-hundred and fifty all out wars (last to be "dead")

The standings were Iliana-53, Azure-45, Seraphina-23, Amy-17, Me-12 In my Defence, the other girls had been training much longer than me. Well, not Amy, but she had a sword and I had daggers. Seraphina's hammer had another form as a mace, and she could do some _nasty_ things to the dummy's that we had created out of straw and string that was underneath the mats.

I groaned and knocked my head on the wall. " _Now_ you mention that. Why didn't any of us think of that?" I asked.

"I dunno. But this is a road trip! much more fun." Seraphina exclaimed. Guess she was looking on the bright side.

Amy's stomach let out a ferocious growl. "Anyone else hungry? I mean, we did eat dinner, but that was _some_ sparring session" She asked. We all nodded and headed down the ladder.

A special thing I had found out about my wings was that they could feel pain, so I had put them away when Azure sliced my left wing with her whip. It was weird, but I could almost _tell_ that they eure medning inside the amulet.

Everyone grabbed a plate and a cup. Food formed on our plates, with a pepperoni pizza forming on mine. We turned to the brazier that was above the weapons dresser. I stepped forward first.

 _Mom, bless us with victory on this quest. I again thank you for the wings. Athena, if I could improve my battle prowess, my gratitude would spread far._ I scrapped my biggest slice into the fire. The welcoming scents drifted back. I stepped back to let the others pray. Then we sat down.

Iliana and Seraphina sat at the mini-table while Amy sat on the kitchenette counter and Azure and I climbed into our bunks.

"Coca-Cola" I said into my cup. It filled with the bubbly brown liquid. Then I dug in.

* * *

Full and happy, I climbed down my bunk to put the cup and plate back. They cleaned instantly, which was a big help.

"Bed?" I asked. It was half-past three am at this point. Azure was already snoring. The other three looked ready to drop. They all nodded and climbed into their bunks.

I lay awake, happy with my questmates. Seraphina was funny, and very ADHD. She could probably get out of a tight spot fast. She and I were the only ones that didn't have a silencing curtain around our beds. She came after the wars, like I did.

Iliana was a little PTSD, but who wouldn't be after war? She had almost lost her life in the Titan War, as she had gotten slit down the side of her face by the Titan Krios on his way to battle Jason Grace. She put up a silencing curtain around her bunk to silence screams of pain she relived over and over, from both Wars.

Azure was also PTSD, and she had also put a silencing curtain around her bunk to silence screams of dreams that became all-to-real. She had lost a sibling right in front of her in the Giant War, a sibling that had sacrificed themself for her. She had brutally killed the _dracanae_ that did it, even going so far as to slash dust in anger and pain. She know has a personal vendetta against anyone named Ellie ( **A/N sorry to anyone named Ellie** ) and _dracanae_. She actually lived through both wars and the Battle of the Labyrinth. She was a hardened warrior.

Amy was a mystery. I knew I could trust her, but she didnt let anything past her iron wall of protection. She obviously had a troubled past, and she had a silencing curtain, for reasons unknown to me. She did have a very convincing bright and bubbly facade, but I had heard her get up in the middle of the night, crying, and run outside to puke in the bushes.

I felt bad for my three bunk mates, but I knew that as a demigod, I might develop PTSD as well.

On that pessimistic note, I fell asleep picturing the minds of my fellow questmates.

* * *

 _I walked through a forest, all the trees Laurel. I see a winged woman standing ahead of me._

 _It's Mother. I had heard she was a little crazy, but I hoped she appeared calmer, and was only crazy as a schizophrenic._

 _I run toward her. She turns around, her beautiful face rivaling that of anyone I've ever seen, even though her eyes were wide and excited._

 _"Hello child." She said. She sounded almost as bad as an ADHD camper. Unless you knew, you wouldn't be able to tell we're related. Her pale skin to my chocolatey one, her calm brown hair to my black frizzy hair. I bow, and am grateful she doesn't sound crazy._

 _"I thank you again for the wings." I said, still bowing._

 _"That was all your father. I merely gave you an unbeatable ability to win in dagger play. This is why you can't beat your friends. While you are unbeatable in dagger prowess, you, still need to learn how to fight other weapons." She was now rolling on the balls,of her feet._

 _"Hold up a second." I said, holding up the time-out sign, " What do. you mean, it was all my father?"_

 _"You are also a legacy of Hecate, your father's mother. While he gained magical powers, such as enchanting an amulet to give you daggers and wings, you have gained no powers, except for-" she blurred out for a second then came back into focus, still talking as if that had never happened. Weird. Guess I have a new power that I don't know what it is. Nike was still talking, and passing her spear between her hands._

 _"You shall wake, and be thankful fir the gifts I got you." She said. Gifts? Nike skipped away, and my world turned white._

I woke up underneath a pair of shoes. Upon closer inspection, they are Nikes. Of course. They were the new Nike Air Max 2012 ( **A/N remember this is set in 2012 if you want to see them look up the color plus "Nike Air Max"** ). They were the Pure Platinum/Black-Stadium Green. Why did I know that? Oh child of Nike. Duh.

"Guys! Look! Mom got me new shoes!" I exclaimed. Looking at the clock, it was half-past one pm. Wow I slept awhile. Also Nineteen and a half hours into our trip.

"We know. We all got a pair." Said Iliana, holding up her Cool Grey/Metallic Silver-Pure Purple ones. Seraphina threw up her Black/Pure Platinum-Black ones at me. I threw them back. I looked over at Azure's still sleeping form. She had the White/Black-Bright Mango-Bright Blue ones. Amy held up her Dark Grey/Cool Grey-Black-Varsity Maize (Livestrong) ones. I just Nike-nerded myself out.

"Looks like Mom got us a gift." Said Amy.

I climbed down and ate a quick meal, burning an entire muffin for Mom, thanking her for the shoes.

"What do we do now? More sparring?" Asked Seraphina.

"I was thinking maybe since we're somewhere in Nebraska we got stop, hey out for an hour or two, and practice our powers in a free space, like a field or something." Said Amy. Seraphina and Iliana's faces turned sour. Neither of them had a power.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said, ignoring their faces. I woke up Azure.

"Wazzhappemimh?" She asked groggily.

"Get up. We're going to practice our powers in a Nebraska field for an hour and a half." I said.

"Powers and training?" She asked, getting up.

"Yeah, get up."

She checked her wrist to see if her bracelet was there, and got up. I went over and pulled the RV over to the shoulder.

"We're going out then?" She asked.

"For an hour and a half" answered Iliana, her face still a bit sour.

 **Oooh long chapter. Sorry about the A/Ns, they're kinda annoying. Sorry this took so long, I thought I already posted it. Next chapter:Training. Power development, and a monster or two. Until next time! Peace!**


	7. I Decide to Hate Figs for Eternity

I kissed my amulet, my golden wings once again appearing on my back. We five girls had decided on an hour and a half in the fields, where we would train and practice. We had just pulled over, and we looking at the expanse before us.

Iliana and Seraphina had decided to spar, because they didn't have any powers. Amy had decided to join them, and Azure was near them practicing changing her hair.

My wings ripped through my training shirt, one of those athletic ones you see on people who are running. I had actually never flown before, so this would be interesting.

My wings spanned thirteen feet, tip to tip. Folded, they brushed my Achilles' tendon, which actually tickled.

Technically, it wasn't possible for a human to fly (the wings would have to be _massive_ ) but my wings were magic, so they could lift me no problem.

I ran, wings spread, and gave an almighty flap. Then another. And another. Soon I was high above my friends, who looked up from their sparring.

I flapped, then practiced landing. OOF! I barrel-rolled then came up to try again.

at almost the end of the hour and a half, I had perfected landing, loop-de-loops, dives, fast ascensions, and even a spinning dive. I glided over my friends.

It seemed Azure had discovered another power, as her skin was now baby blue, and the grass around her was magenta. Amy was pinned underneath Seraphina, who's hammer was on Amy's throat, and in turn had her head tilted back and a sword drawn to her neck by Iliana, therefore having Iliana win her probably thirtieth fight of the afternoon.

I turned my head back to face front and closed my eyes.

I felt powerful, like nothing in the world could stop me. I was amazing! I was invincible! I was-

 _CRACK!_

Pain.

More Pain.

My wing!

Ow f- sh- Ow!

Those four thoughts ran through my head as I started free-falling. I looked over my right shoulder to see a tree going down.

I started free-falling. I looked over my right shoulder to see a tree going down.

 _A tree? In the middle of a grain field?_ I wondered to myself. I spread my wings, which had been smashed against my side in a very painful way. I glided and landed on the ground, and started whimpering. The other girls ran up to me.

"Did any of you see that tree earlier?" Seraphina asked breathlessly.

"Nope. It just appeared." answered Amy.

We all looked toward the tree. Three more had popped up beside it as we had been talking. They had purple fruit hanging off them, but I couldn't tell what fruit it was.

A lady glided out of the foremost one. She seemed like she used to be pretty, as she had a certain elegance to her, bit had faded away with age. Her white bun was wrapped in a leaf crown. Her elegant features were marred by an ugly scowl.

"What is that?" I whispered to my friends.

"I am a Dryad, young ones. And you are?" She asked. She sounded bitter, as if we had done something wrong.

As leader of my quest, I stepped forward.

"I am Destiny Nikos-Idol, daughter of Nike, Legacy of Hecate. These are my companions, Seraphina Fotia, daughter of Vulcan, Amy, my sister, Daughter of Nike, Azure Douglas, daughter of Iris, and Iliana Uthoy, Legacy of Juventas.

"I am Sykea, a Fig Tree, as you can see. My companions prefer not to be called by name, so we are the Sykes." As she spoke, three almost identical old ladies appeared from the trees.

"They don't look like the Dryads at camp." Azure whispered to me.

"Guys! Remember the Nymphaeum? From the Prophecy of Seven?" Asked Iliana. Sykea's features turned uglier.

"Yes. We heard about our escaped sisters. Tell me children, can you free us? Or shall we consume you, like the rest of your brethren?"

Seraphina gasped.

"This is _exactly_ like the Nymphaeum." She said in a slightly panicked voice. Azure patted her back.

"Don't worry. We're prepared this time." She said to Seraphina, trying to calm her down.

"If I remember right guys," butted in Iliana, "I'm pretty sure they said something about giving water to _water_ nymphs. What are we going to do, give trees? They are Dryads, after all."

I thought for a moment, looking at the Dryads, each one more ugly than the last. I looked up to the branches, and had an idea. I looked back to the nymphs. Each one was slowly advancing, nd one even unsheathed claws, not unlike Wolverine.

"Stall for me." I whispered to Amy, before saying a "Have to pee, give me a minute!" and sprinting to the bus. I didn't see the looks on the Dryads faces, but I'm sure it was hilarious.

I heard Amy talk behind me, voice drifting over the dry, heated grain field.

"Soooooo. How'd you guys end up like this? I mean..." The rest of her voice was drowed out by me clomping loudly onto the bus.

"Plates, plates, where are the plates?" I murmered to myself. I grabbed one and spinted out.

I arrived back to the conversation to hear, "No sacrifices, no fame, no _nothing_! Godlings never keep their promises!" wailed Sykea.

I held up my plate.

"Ten Million Figs." I said to the plate, making sure it faced the Sykes. A rush of figs burst out of the plate, a force so hard it pushed me into my questmates, completly burying the nymphs. I dropped the plate at some point, the force of the figd to much for my fingers.

A minute and a half later, a stood in front of a mountain of figs. You couldn't see the trees or the Sykes.

Suddenly I noticed the pile grew smaller, and smaller. Eventually the pile became small enough to see the nymphs were _absorbing_ the figs, becoming younger and prettier by the second.

A couple minutes passed, and the figs were gone. The Sykes stood, proud an beautiful.

"Thank you, Child of Victory." Said Sykea, bowing.

"Please don't bow to me, I don't deserve that kind of respect." I said, bowing to her.

"On your way children. We will never forget you." Said Sykea. The four nymphs vanished into clouds in the shape of figs. Man were they obsessed.

"How'd they end up here, in a similar situation to the Nymphaeum?" I asked Azure. The other four shuddered

"A story so gruesome that I no longer have any notion of eating figs in my lifetime." Said Seraphina, still shuddering.

"Amen to that!" Said Amy.

"Ready to complete our now-forty-eight hour trip?" asked Iliana.

"No, but we have to go, don't we?" I said, laughing.

Shaking their heads, they all walked back to the RV. I started walking with them, but turned around a grabbed the plate, before sprinting to catch up with them.

 **I am so so so so so so so so so sorry! I have no excuse, except Homework, Basketball, and Writer's Block. Onward ho to Boreas! Hey! I just realized I'm about 1/4 or 1/5 done with the story! Yay me! Have fun in the upcoming chapters, and don't hate me please. R &R. Peace!**


	8. Sorry

Hey everyone.

So, it's definitely been a fair few months since I last updated anything. My only reason: Total, complete writers block. I just can't make anything come out.

If anyone wants to take over this story, just PM me and I can give you everything I have on it, including all the characters, plot points, and what I have for the latest chapter that I never completed. I'm really sorry, but if you like the story enough to continue writing it, I would love to read it.

PM me, please. I would hate to see these stories go to waste.

Besides, I'm not completely gloving up on fan fiction. I'm have great ideas, just not for this fandom.

Peace Out,

FirstBear777


End file.
